The Fletchersons
SEASON 1 #.Pilot #.Terror Tales from the House #. Back to the Future trilogy #. Foosball #. Camping Could Be Cool #. Over the Front #. Thanksgiving Episode(Season Finale) SEASON 2 1.Level Up 2.The Theft 3.High School Party 4.The Big Smart Genius 5.The Wall (the Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 3 1.Back to the Past 2.From Bad to Super Worse 3.Rachel vs Rachel 4.Dance with Parody 5.Fresh Pay 6.Get that Monkey! 7.Twistory SEASON 4 1.3D Episode 2.Animal (Episode) 3.The Wizard of OG 4.TobiasTube 5.Biff Meets his Match 6.Malibu Triangle Part 1 7.Malibu Triangle Part 2 8.Time Capsule (The Fletchersons Episode) 9.Smooth Jam in Malibu 10.The Fletchersons Vacation in the Ruins 11.TobiasGod 19.Brain Flitch SEASON 5 1.Toast Busters 2.Zombie Pickle 3.Balance of Flour 4.Re-do 5.Burger Insanity 6.Channel Chassers 7.The Class Busters 8.A Graveyard Trip 9.Tobias 2.0 10.The Inside Journey 11.The Fletchersons Go To Japan 12.Mission Code R.E.S.P.O.N.S.I.B.L.E 13.The Secret Origin of Mr. And Mrs. Fletcherson 14.The Fletchersons Meet the Beatles SEASON 6 1.Apple Blowup 2.In Loving Memory of Gary Fletcherson Part 1 3.In Loving Memory of Gary Fletcherson Part 2 4.Planet of the Sharks 5.Crusin 6.Memorial Day of The Future 7.The Dounut 8.Terror Tales from the House II 9.Staci (The Fletchersons Episode) 10.Freeze Frame 11.A Matter of Loaf & Death 12.The Glenn Zone SEASON 7 1.Gone with the Wind 2.Killer Queen 3.Star Trek 4.Bob Vs the 18th Enaniment 5.Tobias am the Eggman 6.Fletchersons Home Episode 2013 SEASON 8 1.Silvertounge River 2.I,roomate 3.Pennywizzers 4.O'h Bro are we through 5.Pulpit Fliction 6.Blockwork Origin 7.Worse! 8.Seaseme Seeds Don't Cut 9.Terror Tales of the House III 10.Urchin! SEASON 9 1.Yug Ylimaf 2.The G2 Blacktop 3.Cheffy's Salty Chocolate Balls 4.Golf Kick 5.Yay Obama! SEASON 10 1.The Day The Earth Stood Still 2.The Words 3.Meet the Fords 4.The Bottomless Hole 5. Awh Dargit! Alone Again SEASON 11 1.A Blown Miracle (The Fletchersons Episode) 2.The Fletchersons Go Washington! 3.Bob's Enemy 4.Big Trouble in the Blacktop Store 5.Bumpkins and Corn Husks (The Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 12 1.He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (The Fletchersons Episode) 2.Pee 3.Meet the Garlands 4.A Meeting with the Morning (The Fletchersons) 5. She Has No Face! 6.Hyalias 7.The Princess Bride of Cambride (The Fletchersons Episode) 8.Live and Let Explode (The Fletchersons Episode) 9.Come Let us Talk Together (The Fletchersons Episode) 10. Remarrige 11. Joe's Alone 12. Every Day is a Flashback (The Fletchersons Episode) 13. Fierce in Broadcasting (The Fletchersons Episode) 14. Terror Tales of the House V 15. Everybody Loves Micheal Reagan 16. Total Recall 17. Adopted Another Day 18. A Precious Gift (The Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 13 1.Big Trouble in Little Russia 2.Meet the Schlossbergs 3.A Test Before Trying 4.Sideshow Dermott's Last Gleaming 5. Holidays of Future Passed 6. New Year's Eve 7. Ocean's Three and a Half 8. House of Schwarzeneggers (The Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 14 1. Luck of the Irish 2. April Fool's Prank 3. Doom Child 4. Reverse Beauty Queen 5. The Divorce Stepmother of Chris Chubby 6. The Fletchersons Meet The Beach Boys 7. The Ol, George Liverman 8. Terror Tales of the House VI 9. The Man that kept Freaking Out 10. This Little Wiggy 11. "F- Yikies!" 12. The Goose is Juiced 13. Dream Sleeper 14. Easy Weeny, Lemon Greeny! 15. The Road to Japan 16. You Don't Do That on Television, Bob! 17. Fresh Valentine's Kiss 18. Adventures In Fox-sitting 19. TBA Sound Recorded Rides .The Fletchersons 4-D (attraction)